


Picture Perfect

by gonelike_achoo



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Art, Artist AU, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Geniuses, NCT Dream - Freeform, Romance, renjun artist au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonelike_achoo/pseuds/gonelike_achoo
Summary: It's more like a curse than it is a gift.Being called a genius was like a different weight for a child to carry and as the story usually goes for child geniuses, they turn into normal adults with just a little more experience than others. That was how he wanted his story to go, but that isn't his story.Huang Renjun the Genius didn't just fade from sight, he disappeared.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Picture Perfect

_ It’s more like a curse than it is a blessing.  _

The change in scenery was one thing he needed the most. Walking out of the airport with a light luggage strolling by his feet, he meets with the different smell and mood of the city compared to where he spent roughly 5 years in. The sky felt like it was different, though he was aware it was practically the same as the one he was looking up to hundreds of miles away from here. 

He hops into the taxi and gives his information to the driver. There was no one to pick him up at the airport, even though it has been five years since he left this place. From the last time he set foot in this part of the country, there were definitely some changes. Stores that were not once there suddenly popped up and neighborhood houses that used to sit together are now high rise buildings. As he approaches the old apartment he used to live in, the place felt even more foreign than before. It was as if the neighborhood he spent a good amount of his years staying in was nothing more than a made up story from his past. 

He opens the door and for the first time since riding the plane he feels a sense of comfort.  _ There was a place that hasn’t changed at all _ . 

“Renjun?” The door to one of the three rooms opens. His cousin walks out of the door with a little kid by his side. He heard about it, that his cousin and his girlfriend had a child and was kicked out of their homes. Of course he heard about it, he was now the owner of this apartment. “You should’ve told me you were going back today.” 

“I don’t want to bother you,” Renjun takes his shoes off and drags his suitcase into the home. He notices the little girl behind his cousin giving him a weird look. “I don’t think I’ve met your daughter yet.” Renjun crouches down to the floor and gives her a huge smile.

“Don’t be shy,” Doyoung, his cousin, urges the little girl towards Renjun, but the little girl feels even more overwhelmed. 

“Its fine,” Renjun huffs and gets up from crouching on the floor, “she’ll get used to me.” Renjun gives his cousin a little smile before walking up to the room he once called his own. The door, as he told his cousin, was locked. He digs inside his bag and pulls out the keys to the room. The last time he’s even step a foot inside this room was, unexpectedly, not five years ago. He came home two years ago and decided that was the time to lock the doors to his room. 

“No one has been in that room for ages,” Doyoung takes a seat on the sofa in the living room. 

“I don’t really have high expectations for it either.” He honestly tells his cousin as he turns the knob and slowly opens the door. Just as he expected the room to look like, there were definitely thick packs of dust on the floor and his room smelled like how you would expect an enclosed space that has not been opened in years to be. He was rather smart with putting plastic over his cushion, but with further inspection he needed to change it anyways. 

There was another thing in his room that he was choosing to ignore. Compared to a lot of people he didn’t have just a table in his room aside from his bed. He had a whole corner for his art, for the thing he once loved the most. At the end of his table stood an easel that looked like it has been used over and over again. And it was exactly as it seemed, at the end of it were buckets of paint, probably already all dried up and then there were brushes that no one could probably salvage from its state. 

Doyoung stands by the frame of his door and observes his cousin go through his room. “Why did you suddenly return?” 

Renjun continued to look through his shelves and check what he had left that he could still use. He was bluntly ignoring his cousin’s question. 

“You know,” Doyoung sighs audibly, “I’m worried about you.” 

“There’s nothing to worry about,” Renjun crouches down to reach the lower part of his cabinets and shelves. 

“Really?” Doyoung wasn’t buying it. “You disappeared for two years Renjun.” His voice was slowly beginning to raise. 

“I’ve been where I’ve always been, Doyoung.” Renjun’s eyebrows were now knit together. He stands up from where he was crouching and looks Doyoung in the eye. 

Doyoung was taken aback by the pure anger in his eyes. He won’t be getting answers out of his cousin right now. There was no point in arguing with this young adult whose eyes literally striking him in the chest and shushing his mouth. “Fine. Since you look like you’re fine. That’s all the matters.” Doyoung turns around to leave him for his business. 

Huang Renjun, the genius painter, the most popular contemporary painter of his generation. He had so much recognition that it was almost impossible to count them. In fact in this room alone it was almost impossible not to catch the countless awards and recognition he has on his shelves, though it was almost impossible to catch his name written on them. 

So, what did happen to the genius Huang Renjun that disappeared two years ago?


End file.
